


[F4M] Thigh Fucking My Virgin Christian Girlfriend

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Edging, F/M, Frottage, God Says It OK To Cum In My Mouth, Good Boy, Oil, Wholesome, fat pussy, hot dogging, script offer, thick thighs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: After coming back from a family trip to Milan, your girlfriend gives you a little surprise for being such a good boy while she was gone that'll leaving you craving for more...
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Thigh Fucking My Virgin Christian Girlfriend

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Thigh Fucking] [Gentle FDom] [Good Boy x ∞] [Wholesome] [Frottage] [Hot Dogging] [Fat Pussy] [Big Ass] [Thick Thighs] [Oil] [Edging] [God Says It's OK To Finish In My Mouth] [Cum In Mouth] [Cum Swallowing]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(Passionate kissing)

(During the passionate kissing) Good boy...I missed you, my good boy...I missed you so much...

(Passionate kissing)

*sigh* That trip to Milan with the family was AMAZING! We saw so many beautiful sights, tried so much good food, really got into the culture there...

But the entire time I was thinking about how much I missed my good boy! And how I couldn't wait to get back home to enjoy your amazing kisses! *giggle*

(Passionate kissing)

Sorry, but I just can't keep my hands off of you! Your good boy kisses just drive me crazy! *giggle*

So...have you been a good boy while I was gone? No touching yourself or any other sinful activities?

-pause-

*giggle* Good boy! *quick kiss* I can tell you're gonna love my surprise!

Now, even though you know sticking it in ANY of my holes is a no-no until we get married, I've thought of a way that we could pleasure each other that TECHNICALLY isn't a sin!

You could just put your penis in between my thighs! It'll feel good for both of us from what I read, plus it's a good way to keep our virginities intact!

And if my good boy does a REAL good job, I'll have an EXTRA special treat for you that I know you'll love! How does that sound?

-pause-

*giggle* I knew you'd say yes!

(Passionate kissing & clothes rustling)

So...how do you want me?

-pause-

You want me to lay on top? OK, before we do that let me oil up 1st...

(Plastic top opening, wet sounds)

*moan* Don't my long legs, thick thighs, wide hips and big butt look so sexy covered in oil, my good boy? *moan* I can see just how sexy I look in the mirror...

(Light clapping sounds)

*giggle* I can't help but feel naughty and twerk for you! I just want to be the only woman in the world that you look at like this...

(Light clapping sounds)

*moan* My good boy deserves this! You've respected my wishes for wanting to save myself 'til marriage and you never made me feel uncomfortable or forced me to do anything I didn't want!

You're such a good boy! And a good boy deserves to feel good! I just want to make my good boy feel like he's in Heaven any time he's with me...

*moan* You're getting SO erect just from watching me shake my butt...I love it. *giggle* Now just hold it up while I slide it in between my thighs & lay on top of you, facing you...

(Skin slapping, wet shlicking & moaning sounds)

That article was right...this DOES feel amazing...

I can tell my good boy likes it too...those moans you're making are SUCH a turn-on...moan more for me, my good boy...

(Skin slapping, wet shlicking & moaning sounds)

*moan* The way I'm gripping your penis with my thighs & slamming my wide, child-bearing hips onto you while I'm on top...makes it feel like I'M the one in control! *giggle* 

*moan* Now I know why men love the missionary position, looking down at your face all twisted in pleasure while I pound away makes me just wanna tease and milk my good boy even more...

Spread your legs a little bit more, baby...

(Passionate kissing, skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds) 

I just love how your penis curves up...makes it so easy to wrap my soft puffy lips and big butt cheeks around that good boy penis...it's REALLY giving it a good squeeze...*giggle, moan* 

And the way we're rubbing against each other down there...*moan* it's so naughty...it's so so naughty...

(Passionate kissing, skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

*moan* I can feel your naughty penis smearing that good boy juice all over my little butthole...*moan* it's getting me all sticky and tingly down there...

(Passionate kissing, skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

I'm so glad I found that article! It's been SO hard trying not to touch myself this entire time we've been together! Especially because you're such a gorgeous good boy! *moan*

But with this...*moan* now we can pleasure each other anytime we want without sinning against God! I'm so glad we found each other...

(Passionate kissing, faster skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds) 

*loud moan* Oh my! My good boy's so impatient! You just started thrusting between my legs on your own! Does it feel that good? Do my warm, slick, pillowy thighs feel so good that you can't contain your pleasure? 

*moan* I never want this moment to end...

(Passionate kissing, fast skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

You're getting close already? No! Don't finish just yet! Endure it...you can do it my good boy, endure...

(Passionate kissing, fast skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

Remember that EXTRA special treat I said I'd give you if you did a good job? Well, if you can hold it in until I finish...[Whispering] I'll let my good boy finish in my mouth.

It's a sin when a bad boy spills his seed, But you're a good boy! You're MY good boy! So as long as I swallow it you'll be perfectly fine! God says it's OK to finish in my mouth!

So hold it! Hold it in and I swear I'll make you feel the best you've ever felt before in your life! You'll go from my good boy to my GREAT boy!

(Passionate kissing, fast skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

(During the passionate kissing) No...don't do it...hold it...hold it in...for me...do it for me my good boy...I love you...I love you SO SO much...

(Passionate kissing, fast skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

I'm...getting close...I'm...I'm gonna...

(Intense moaning)

(Passionate kissing, fast skin slapping & wet shlicking sounds)

(During passionate kissing) Good boy...good boy...my good boy held on and let me finish first...this is why I love you...why I love my good boy so much...you're so considerate...

Are you ready? Ready to drain yourself in my mouth? Get every last drop you saved up just for me? 

Good...let me get on my knees & give my good boy his treat...

There we go...you ready? Aim right there...right on my soft, wet pink tongue...paint it completely white...spray ALL that good boy juice to me right here...I'll take it all...ahhhhhh...

(Moaning with mouth open)

[Mouth half-full] You're still going...what a good boy...so much for me to taste & swallow...

(Moaning with mouth open)

(Swallowing sounds)

All gone! *giggle*

*moan* And all that good boy juice you gave me tasted SO good too!

Now...didn't that feel better than any of that silly sinning masturbation? 

See? I told you! *giggle*

Now, ANYTIME you feel that urge, just come to me and I'll take care of it for you! I don't want you to go to Hell for sinning, you're too much of a good boy to end up in that bad place!

*gasp* Oh my...looks like you're erect again and ready for another round!

OK then...but this time YOU do all the thrusting! *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
